Run Wild
by am4muzik
Summary: "All you can think about is him. He's all you can feel. See. Taste. He clouds your senses, enveloping you in a world of euphoria." A short one shot about a special night with your boyfriend, James.


**This is...different than stuff I've done before O.o Fair warning hehe**

* * *

You can't take it anymore.

It's too much.

No, it's not enough.

"M-More," you pant, your breath coming out in ragged gasps as your boyfriend drives into you. The bed creaks, shaking violently as if it might break, but that is the absolute last thing on your mind right now.

All you can think about is _him_.

He's all you can feel. See. Taste.

He clouds your senses, enveloping you in a world of euphoria.

"Oh Kali," he groans, sending another shiver down your spine.

"J-James," you moan, loving the sound of your voices mingling in the cool night air.

"So tight. So wet."

You bite your lip at his words, his deep voice instantly erasing all rational thoughts from your mind. You strain against the handcuffs holding you back from touching your man, keeping you from running bright red lines down his back, proving to everyone that he is yours and yours only.

"Please Jamie," you whimper. "I need to touch you."

"Not tonight," he growls. "Tonight, you're my-"

"Bitch?" you offer, the corners of your mouth turning into a sly smile.

"Took it right out of my mouth," he smirks, leaning down to dominate your mouth as he pounds into you mercilessly.

You try to speak, try to convey your love to him, but his masterful hands keep you pinned down, his tongue dancing with yours.

You involuntarily moan into your man's mouth and he places his hand on your neck, biting, sucking, nibbling your lips as his warm tongue slides against your own.

James pulls back when air is necessary, leaving your lips swollen and red. You drag your tongue over your lips, trying to soothe the burning sensation. This simple flick of your tongue does not go unnoticed by your boyfriend, and he hungrily bites his bottom lip while following your tongue with his greedy eyes.

"F-Fuck baby," James pants, eyes closed in ecstasy as he slides in and out of you. "You're so perfect."

"I love you," you whisper, no strength in your voice from the workout you are receiving.

"I love you so much, Kali Kat," he mutters. You feel tears pooling in your eyes for the immense love you have for your boyfriend.

As if he senses this, James suddenly opens his eyes and glances down at you, immediately concerned. "Baby girl? Are you ok?"

"I just...I can't explain how much you mean to me," you say, sighing. "I feel like I'm not enough for you," you choke out, scared of what his reaction to your insecurity will be.

"Oh baby," he sighs, stopping his movements to share a tender moment with you in the middle of the night. He softly caresses your cheek, lovingly gazing into your eyes. "You're more than I could ever wish for. I'm so blessed to have you. No one could ever complete me like you do. You're...You're the other half of my heart, Kali."

You feel a tear slip out of the corner of your eye, and your boyfriend uses the pad of his thumb to brush the wet mark away. "Don't you ever doubt your importance in my life. You're literally my everything. I mean, can you not tell?" His familiar smirk comes back as he glances down at your connected bodies.

"Oh I can tell," you blush, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Nu uh, look at me," he teases.

You shake your head and continue to stare at the right wall of your shared bedroom.

"Kali." James places a finger under your chin and forces you to look at what he's viewing.

"Do you find this erotic?" you snort, deciding to play along with his playful ways.

"Depends." His voice is back to its husky gruffness now, his dominating aura having returned. "Do I need to...remind you how to play our game, Kali?" James drags his index finger across your chest, teasing your already hardened nipples.

"J-Jay, please," you whimper.

"It's not Jay, baby doll," he murmurs.

"Daddy," you whine. "At least take the handcuffs off."

"Let me hear you say it again."

You wrap your legs around his lower back, pulling him farther into you, and give him your most sultry look. "Daddy, I want the handcuffs off so I can drag my nails down my back and hear you groan out my name as you fuck me into tomorrow."

"I- uh- ok," he stammers, reaching over to the nightstand to grab the key before unlocking the handcuffs. James gently massages your wrists, kissing each one before placing your hands on his hips. "Hold on, baby girl," he instructs you. "It's gonna get a little wild."

You can't help the rush of heat that travels down to your core at his words, liquid excitement pooling in between your thighs at the prospect of your boyfriend driving into you while you scream out his name.

"Go Daddy," you moan, already anticipating the rest of the night. The night that seems to never end.

"As you wish, beautiful," he smiles before returning to his previous pace, the sound of skin slapping skin filling your bedroom. True to your word, you drag your nails down his back, claw at his shoulders, desperate for something to hold onto. Your head thrashes back and forth as your boyfriend continues his ministrations, awaiting your release that he has so skillfully built up.

As James works his magic, you return to your thoughts from earlier in the night.

You just can't take it anymore.

"Daddy, please," you moan. "I need to-"

"Let go," James finishes for you.

At his words, you feel yourself coming undone, stars exploding behind your eyes as you scream out your boyfriend and life-long lover's name.

He follows soon after, groaning your name over and over like a mantra.

James pulls out of you and you take in a sharp breath at the sudden loss of contact. He settles onto the bed next to you and pulls the sheets over your bodies, cradling you in his arms.

And the last thing you hear before you fall asleep are those three words that make your heart flutter every time they leave his perfect lips.

"I love you."


End file.
